Melting a Frozen Heart
by DaughterofTriton
Summary: Ellie, for once, just wanted a normal year at school. Of course, being a demigod, that can never happen. But what happens when a mysterious boy comes to her school and she feels like she's known him all her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back. **

**So, here's my dilemma. I was just looking at **_**Melting a Frozen Heart**_** today and I began to feel really bad about stopping it. What I'm going to do is transfer the chapters to a brand new story file within the next few days and start it again. **

**Be careful, because I may change a few things when I repost it. Hope you guys read it again. **

**-Daughter of Triton **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just forgot to add this, but Jack is only 13 in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from RotG. I only own my own character, Ellie. **

**Melting a Frozen Heart **

**Prologue**

Jack's POV

I love playing practical jokes.

I love the snow.

For me, that's the best combo.

See, my name's Jack Frost. Yes like the "nipping at your nose" winter spirit. But I'm not just a winter spirit now. You see, last year, I was recruited by the Guardians when they needed help fighting off Pitch Black and his failed attempt of bringing back the Dark Age.

You might think, "Wow, that's so cool. You get to fight evil and blah, blah, blah…" The truth is, it's not all that easy. Being a winter spirit was hard, but a Guardian, that's just plain stressful! Every once and a while I just need to let loose, and being me, that's not too hard.

* * *

You see, a little while ago, the rest of the Guardians put together a "Happy One Year Anniversary for Joining the Group" surprise party for me. It was actually kind of fun. North, for the first time ever, let us play with some of the toys in his workshop. After that, things took an odd turn.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Now, over with fun and games," North started, "let's get down to business."_

_All of a sudden, gone were the faces of cheery friends of mine, instead replaced with stern looks of such seriousness that not even a wrecking ball could break it. _

"_Jack," Tooth started, "have you ever heard myths about Greek Gods and Goddesses?" "A few things," I said, "Why?" _

_Bunny hopped over and towered above me. "Because they're real."_

What the hell_, I thought. What was he saying!? The Gods had survived thousands of years to this day? How was that even possible?_

_As if he was reading my mind, North said, "The gods have survived for so long by following something called Western Civilization. Wherever the flame was the brightest was where the gods settled. First in Greece, then in Rome, and sometime in England."_

_By this point, my head was spinning like a top. "How do you guys even know all this? It's not like you see gods walking around on the streets. And if they follow Western Civilization, where are they now?" _

"_They're in the United States, Jack," Tooth said to me slowly as if I was a child hearing someone talk for the first time. "Mount Olympus is on top of the Empire State Building, on the 600__th__ floor." _

"_Exactly," Bunny cut in. "But it gets boring for them up there alone for so long. Sometimes, the gods will come down and have kids with mortals. Half god and half human, called demigods or sometimes halfbloods. They go to this special camp, called Camp Half-Blood, where they train to fight monsters and survive in the real world. There are tons of them all over the world, roaming in places that you would never know or go."_

"_That still doesn't tell me how you know all of this," I said. _

"_Jack," North said and I turned to him, "because I am one. My father is Hermes, messenger of the gods." _

**END FLASHBACK**

It's been a month since that happened, and a week since all five of us were offered to visit Mount Olympus.

When we first arrived, the place took my breath away. The array of Ancient Greek style buildings lining the brick roads was amazing. But the most spectacular thing about the whole place was the giant palace placed on a snow peaked mountain.

"Mount Olympus," Bunny said in awe.

Sandy showed a face of a man with wide eyes and a mouth that was gaping open. Tooth on the other hand was fluttering around the elevator trying to figure out how it worked, as if that was the most amazing thing here. And then there was North. He looked at this place as if it was his own workshop. "It hasn't changed a bit," he said, "let's go!"

Then we walked all the way to the palace and met all of the twelve Olympian gods. At first, I was amazed at how tall they were, but then they explained to me how they could look like anything they wanted to. After that, we settled in our guest rooms and were free to do as we pleased.

That's all we really did. Roam around the city multiple times, doing the same things over and over again. I didn't see the other Guardians much, which just made it that much worse. Now I understand why there were so many demigods in the world. There was nothing else to do! I had to do something or else I thing I would've died of boredom.

Being me, when I was bored, I pulled pranks.

I went around and when some spirits would water their plants, I would freeze the water. Sure, they got mad, but it gave me a good laugh and I felt better immediately. Then I did something that had never gotten me in so much trouble before.

I made it snow.

It started as a light fall, but then it got heavier, thicker and colder. Being in the hot sun is never good for a winter spirit, but the cold sensation danced along my skin so gracefully that I completely forgot how pissed off the gods would be.

That is of course, before I heard the thunder.

* * *

"Jack Frost," Zeus' voice boomed saying my name so loud that it probably echoed across the city. "Do you know what you have done!?"

I stared at the cold tiled floor and shrunk down a bit more, if that was even possible standing in front of all twelve Olympian gods. Zeus continued, "You have altered the magical climate control and now we have to wait for all the snow to naturally melt!"

"What about Apollo?" North asked hopefully. "He can increase the temperature of the sun to melt the snow faster."

"It won't work," Apollo said, clearly annoyed. "His magic cannot be changed or reversed by mine. It's one of the Ancient laws."

"Because of your act of idiocy, you must be punished," Zeus said firmly.

"He is just a child, Zeus," another goddess said. "Clearly a punishment would be out of hand."

"Silence Demeter!" Zeus yelled so loud the whole building shook.

Then, a man in biker leathers and sunglasses said, "Send him to 1000 painful deaths!"

"No, no. Not that," Zeus said which I was very grateful for. "Jack Frost," he said and I met his eyes. Electric against ice. Pride against fear. "For one year, you will be stripped of your immortality and live as a normal child. You will attend the Yancy Academy Boarding School. If you have not learned your lesson by then, another year will be added."

I looked at my friends for support, but their faces said it all. They couldn't do anything. The decision was final. "Now, off with you." Zeus said and with a flick of his wrist, there was a flash. Then a warm feeling passed through me, something that I haven't felt in over 300 years. I opened my eyes and found myself on the busy streets of New York as a distant rumble of thunder swept across the sky.


	3. A New School

**Previously on **_**Melting a Frozen Heart**_**: I opened my eyes and found myself on the busy streets of New York as a distant rumble of thunder swept across the sky. **

**Melting a Frozen Heart**

**A New School **

Jack's POV

300 years.

It's been 300 years since I've had a normal interaction with someone. 300 years since non-believers could see me. 300 years since I became immortal. Today was the day when all of that changed. To be honest, I wasn't ready for it. All of the curious eyes on me as I looked around franticly. I was wearing the same thing as always. Maybe that's why everyone was staring at me. It's not every day that you see a kid standing alone in pants and a sweatshirt with no shoes on September. The worst part… my staff was nowhere to be found. That trip to Olympus was starting to look worse that the time I froze that lake in Australia.

I tried to look normal and blend in, but it didn't end up going very well. Instead, I tripped on a crack and fell flat on my face. As I got up, I could hear some peoples stifled laughs as they passed.

All of a sudden, a silver van pulled up next to me. A lady in a pin striped suite came out of the passenger seat with a wide grin. "Hello there," she said in a cheery voice, "you must be Jack Frost. I'm Mrs. Blueburg, the VP from Yancy Academy. We're so excited to have you join our wonderful and educational program. Now come, we wouldn't want you to have a bad sleep before school tomorrow."

Then she urged me into the van and we sped off into the late afternoon traffic.

**-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

By the time we actually arrived at the school, it was around 9:00pm. Mrs. Blueburg walked into a plain stucco building with all the lights on. As we walked down numerous hallways, she began to tell me that this was the dormitory for all the boys my age. "Now, don't worry about all you cloths and personal belongings. All of those were transferred here two days ago from your home in Alaska."

I stopped dead in my tracks after what she just said. "My _what_?" I asked.

She turned around with a look of udder confusion on her face. "Your home in Alaska. That is where you're from, isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh, uh- yeah, it is," I lied. "Now, let's move on," she said, turned and kept walking. It never actually occurred to me that I would have to make up a story about my past life. I guess being from Alaska made sense. My white hair, my pail skin. Better than being from Arizona or something.

I got so wound up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Mrs. Blueburg had stopped. "Ah, here we are," she said handing me a silver key. "Room 139." I unlocked the door, swung it open and found the exact opposite of what I expected. All of what I think was my stuff was on one side of the room, neatly stacked. On the other side, there were cloths everywhere, an unmade bed and papers thrown all over a wooden desk. There was a boy with fiery red hair and dark cloths dancing around the room to alternative rock. I also noticed that he was using my staff and a guitar, as if he actually knew how to play it. Mrs. Blueburg walked over to the radio and turned it off. The red haired boy didn't notice at first and he looked pretty stupid dancing to no music. When he finally figured it out, He stared at Mrs. Blueburg as if he knew what she was going to say next. "You have a new roommate," she said and gestured towards me. His face changed from confusion to a wide mischievous grin as he turned in my direction. He held out and said, "Mark Night. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "Jack Frost." "Cool name man. Sorry about using your staff thing as a guitar," he said, handing the staff back to me. "It's cool," I said and made up some story about it. "I used to take lots of walks back in Alaska."

"Well, you two better get to bed. It's already past curfew," Mrs. Blueburg said as she turned to leave the room. She closed the door behind her and Mark let out a sigh as if he was holding his breath the whole time.

"It is getting pretty late," Mark said getting into his bed, "ready for school tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, crawling under the crisp sheets of my bed as the room went dark.


	4. First Day of Class

**Melting a Frozen Heart**

**First Day of Class**

I woke with a start to Mark shaking my shoulder. "Come on, dude," he said in a rushed tone, "we're going to be late for class."

I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and drowsily got out of bed. I went to wash my face and the cold water was like someone had sent an electric charge through my body. "Here," Mark said throwing me a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt. "Put these on."

"What about breakfast," I asked as my stomach rumbled in response. "Sorry man," he said, "no time."

I slipped on a pair of white sneakers, which felt really weird since I'm normally bear footed, and headed for the door. Mark handed me a leather jacket and a bag full of books. As we were leaving the room, I caught a quick glimpse of myself. I resembled the exact image of one of those "bad boys" that you see on TV. The only question that passed my mind as I stared at myself was _what happened_?

**-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

Mark and I burst through the doors of the classroom, only to find every eye on us. Mark shrugged it off and headed for the back of the room, but as I followed, it felt like I was standing in my underwear. "Gosh Mark," a girl with chocolate brown hair said, "You're not late." "Thank god," he said with a sigh of relief. Seconds later, the bell rang and a man with dark hair walked into the room. "Hello class. I am Mr. Marro but you may call me Mr. M," the man said. "Nice to see some familiar faces. But there is one new face in the crowd." He looked straight at me and gestured for me to come to the front. I felt people stare at me as I awkwardly made my way to the front of the room, my palms getting sweating and my face getting red.

He clapped his hand on my back and asked, "what's your name, son?" I answered in a low voice. "Jack Frost." "Ah," he said, "as in the legendary winter spirit." I nodded as the situation got even worse than before. "You can take a seat now, Jack," he said and I made my way to the back. "Hold on," Mr. M said and I stopped and turned. "I don't really trust you guys to stay quiet back there, so why don't you come and sit next to Ellie," he said pointing to an empty seat. He looked at the girl next to it and asked, "Is that okay?" She nodded and watched me with curious eyes as I made my way next to her.

She had curly, dirty blond hair and warm hazel eyes. As I sat, she held out her hand. "Ellie Heights," she said in a sweet tone. I took her hand. "Jack Frost." A beautiful smile danced across her lips which made her face glow even brighter than before. "Welcome to Yancy." And with that, she turned to face the board leaving me to wonder if this year was going better than I thought.


	5. Mixed Feelings

**This is the next chapter. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Previously on **_**Melting a Frozen Heart**_**: "Welcome to Yancy." And with that, she turned to face the board leaving me to wonder if this year was going to be better than I thought. **

**Melting a Frozen Heart**

**Mixed Feelings**

Ellie's POV

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't strangely attracted to the new kid.

When I first saw him and Mark walk into the class, he looked like all the other typical boys in this school – over confident and cocky. But seeing him up at the front of the class like that, he seemed almost… nervous, like he was ready to buckle under the pressure of the question. His "bad boy" look was starting to seem like… just a look. Then as he sat down next to me, he seemed really unsure about what to do next. He began to look over his shoulder watching what everyone was doing, as if he hadn't been in school for a long time.

I tried to focus on taking notes on what Mr. Marro was saying, but the mysterious new guy had my full attention. Every once and a while, I would find myself watching him out of the corner of my eye. _Why am I so attracted to this guy, _I thought. What is it about him that stays in my head like this?

All of a sudden, a loud bell rang in my ears, snapping me out of my daze. Class was done already? Well, I guess being ADHD does that to me. One of the disadvantages of being a demigod. Oh, did I mention that. Well, I'm a daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, music and teller of prophecies. I've been going to Camp Half-Blood for one year now, right after the second Titan war **(A/N: HoO never happens)**.

Anyways, I was following the crowd of people to the cafeteria when I ran into Sandra Winters and her clique of snobby friends. Sandra is the most popular girl at Yancy and thinks that she's the best just because her dad is a director for stupid infomercials. She's hated me since the second I stepped into this school and will jump at any chance to humiliate me. And to make it that much worse, she and I have Mr. Marro's class together. "So Ellie," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "How was your summer alone with no friends? It must be sad being a loner all your life." Her words hurt more than usual, as if they were slowly burning their way into my skin. I know I'm not even supposed to mention camp to mortals, but Sandra had taken it too far this time. "Actually, my summer was really fun. I went to a new camp and made lots of new friends. Friends that like me for who I am, not because my daddy is 'famous'," I replied, shooting a look at the group of girls in front of me. "Whatever," Sandra said and shoved past me with her entourage following. I couldn't help but smile at my small victory as I continued to the cafeteria.

**-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

The cafeteria is, without a doubt, the loudest place in the whole school. I can barely hear myself think, and that's on a good day.

Lunch is never really good for me. The caf may be busy, but I always end up sitting alone. Everywhere around me, kids sit taking to their friends in different groups. It makes me begin to miss all my friends back at Camp Half-Blood. And then, as I'm scanning the room, I see Jack and his friends, sitting and laughing with each other. _He looks so cute when he laughs…what? NO! Stop thinking that, _I thought. _He's mortal and he would never go for you. _

I was so wound up in my thoughts that I didn't notice myself staring at him until it was too late. He flashed me a smile that for some reason felt really familiar. I smiled back and turned away, only to look again and see him walking towards me. I was about to get up and leave, but the next thing I knew, there he was, sitting across from me with a sly look in his face.

"Hey," he said, very nonchalantly, though I could feel the tension rising.

"Hey," I said back, trying to settle down the butterflies forming in my stomach, "what's up?" "Oh, not much, you know. Just settling into the new environment." There was a long silence that followed, making the awkward situation worse. "So," I said trying to eliminate the strain that was hanging in the air. "So," he said back the nervousness crawling its way into his voice again, "I couldn't help but notice you staring at me before. What was that about?" "Um… I was just-," I stumble to answer as I try to keep my face from going red. _Oh my gods, he caught me! _A small laugh escapes his lips as I faltered, trying to look less nervous then I felt. "Don't worry," he said, with that smug smile still planted on his face, "I won't tell anyone you were staring at me." "I wasn't staring at you," I responded, "I was just staring off into space." "Yeah, sure you were," he said, and I could tell by the tone of his voice, he didn't believe me for a second. "Well then," he said, as he began to rise from his seat, "I'll leave you to 'stare into space' again."

He began to walk back to his friends table when that feeling of familiarity returned to me. The way he adapted to the new school so easily seemed off to me. Did he find himself in new places a lot, or was it just that easy. This is my second year here and he's the only person, other than the teachers, who have talked to me and not insulted or made fun of me. I felt like I was just talking to an old friend that I had known for a long time, but that isn't possible. Is it?

Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him. But who did he remind me of? No one from camp, that's for sure. They're never that easy to talk to. One of my old school mates? No, they're not _that_ nice to me. But who? Of all the people I know, I just can't place who Jack reminds me of. The thing is, I know that I've talked to him before.

I was just about to go and ask him if we had ever met, but the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and 3 minutes to get to class. _Just great_, I thought, I have to go back to class but I won't be able to focus because some stupid boy is clogging up my brain. I'll just have to find him later and ask him if we'd ever met. But I have the rest of the day ahead to focus on, if I don't get too distracted along the way.

**So that's it for now. **

**I know, it's a little shorter than usual, but I had a bit of writers block.**

**R&amp;R!**

**PS: Updates may be every week and a half to two weeks! Just for a heads up. **


	6. The Realization

**Hey guy's. This is my brand new chapter! I know, isn't it exciting!**

**So some questions will be answered, but even more will be raised. It wouldn't be good fanfiction without it. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from RotG or PJatO. **

* * *

**Previously on **_**Melting a Frozen Heart**_**: I'll just have to find him later and ask him if we'd ever met. But I have the rest of the day ahead to focus on, if I don't get too distracted along the way. **

**Melting a Frozen Heart**

**The Realization**

Jack's POV

As soon as I caught her staring at me, I immediately recognized her.

6 years ago, she and I first met. She was playing in her backyard in St. John's, Newfoundland, jumping in snow piles and rolling down small hills. I'd seen a lot of kids playing in the snow that day, but she was the only one who was alone. That's when I had the winds take me down to see her.

**Flashback**

"_Hi there," I said as I swooped down out of the sky, watching the girl intently. _

"_Who are you," she said to me, eyes slit, as if I was an enemy to her. She stood up wearily, not quite sure whether to run or attack. _

"_I'm Jack Frost. And you are…?"_

"_I'm Ellie," she said, suddenly seeming a lot happier. She looked at me and continued, "My mom has told me that you're a winter spirit. She said that you control the ice and snow. And- and that you can control the winds." She was jumping up and down, as if she had just experienced a sugar high._

"_Well, you're mom must know a lot about myths," I said back to her, crouching down to be at the same height level as her. Ellie nodded like a bobble head. "I also have a job to do." "Really? What is it?" She asked, staring at me with large, hazel eyes. "My job is to protect the fun in kids, like you," I said, poking her in the stomach on the 'you', making her giggle. "Why do you have to do that?" "Well, that could take a while to explain." "Don't worry," she said, gesturing around the yard, "I've got time." _

**End Flashback**

I spent the rest of that day telling her all about the Guardians and our first fight against Pitch. I tried to remember anything else I could about her, but the only thing that came to mind was her getting mad at me for some reason. I was going to think more about it, but Mark clapped me on the back, jolting me back to reality.

"Hey man, we'd better get going. Third period is about to start," he said, already pushing past the mess of people in the hall.

I sighed, following him to my next class, with Ellie still on my mind.

* * *

Over the past few days, I've been thinking about Ellie and what happened between her and me nonstop. I have remembered some things that happened a little while after I met her.

Three days after I met her in her backyard, I was at her window when I saw her sodding into her pillow. She said that her mother got really mad at her for not finishing her homework right after school. She was sent to her room and told me that her mom had been getting more upset at smaller, more insignificant things. I stayed with her the rest of the night until the sun came up. The biggest thing that happened that night was that I promised her that I would protect her and her mother from all the bad things that could happen to them.

Looking back on it now, I'm not sure if that was what caused her to get mad at me for. I've been lying awake for so many nights, constantly thinking about her, thinking about so many other things. Does she remember me? If she does, would she still talk to me about it? I truly don't even know if she remembers what happened between the two of us. To be honest, I don't even remember all of what happened. She looked pretty confused staring at me during lunch. Should I talk to her about it? Or should I just let her naturally remember?

Maybe I should just sleep on it. Yeah, if I can sleep.

I'll just think more about it tomorrow, right now, I need only to think about the worlds I enter in my dreams.

* * *

My dream that night was like no other.

I was back in the past, a year after Ellie and I met. The most unreal aspect of the dream was that it was as if I were another person observing the events of that day unfold in front of me. No one could see me, but I could see them.

In the dream, I saw myself flying down towards what looked like an orphanage. All the kids were playing outside with each other, all except one, that is. Me from the past swooped down to see her, all alone, while her black coat stuck out like a sore thumb in the white snow. I went down closer to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in so long," past me said as we both flew down to Ellie. "There's a shock," she responded, with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"What," past me said back. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you in this place anyways?" "Why am I in this place? Hmm, let me think. It's because I have no parents, that's why!" "What, what happened to your mom?" I asked, suddenly very confused. "You said you would protect us from anything that could harm us," she said, looking up, with tears in her eyes. "The doctors told me that she got really sick. Her brain was making her mad and upset at me all the time. They took her away for so many weeks, and I had to stay with my uncle and his girlfriend who doesn't like me until she came back. The doctor who was helping her told me that she was going to sleep for a long time and that I would never see her again."

It suddenly felt like someone had stabbed a knife into my heart. "Oh my goodness, Ellie. I'm so sorry."

"You should be," she said, taking a step away from me. Disgust was the only thing in her voice as she continued. "You said you would keep us safe. But instead, we suffered as you floated around the world, ordering the winds to take you anywhere you wanted to go. My uncle hated me, and sent me to this orphanage the second it was recommended. I have no family and am alone, all because you broke your promise."

"Ellie, wait!" I said, reaching for her arm. I pulled her so that she faced me.

"NO!" she said, pulling away from me once again. "If you no longer protect me and my family, then…then," she stumbled for the right thing to say. "Then I no longer believe in you."

"No, Ellie. Don't say that," I said as I flew over her to stand in her way. Instead, she just walked right through me.

At that moment, my whole world began to crumble. I lost my best friend, and it was no one else's fault but mine.

* * *

I woke up to my dimly lit room and found that I had just broken out into a cold sweat.

That's why I remember Ellie getting mad at me in the past. Wait, what should I do? I shouldn't tell her, should I? No, that would crush her and me all over again. I'll just need to hide it for as long as I can. I can't imagine what would happen if it were me instead. If I had to face the one person I hated most as a kid at school every day.

No, I wouldn't tell her, for her sake and mine. I would just have to be really good at not telling her that we do know each other.

The alarm clock on the night stand went off, making me jump. Mark slapped the OFF button with the flat of his hand so hard I thought he was going to break it. "How'd you sleep," he said, sitting up and staring at me, "Whoa, man. You're sweating. Bad dream?" "Yeah, you could say that." We stayed, frozen in time for a few minutes. "Well, we'd better get ready," he said, slowly getting out of bed. "Can't wait for first period," I said sarcastically, heading towards the closet. _First period with Ellie,_ I thought,_ act natural. _Yeah, cause that always works.

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long. **

**Hopefully it will be more frequently now often. **

**R&amp;R**


End file.
